Gravity Falls 20 Day Challange IN ONE DAY
by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP
Summary: enough said


**A/N Okay like the title says. This will be a Gravity Falls Twenty Day Challenge. In ONE DAY! Cause hey, what type of person with SMILEDIP in their name wouldn't be crazy enough to do that.**

* * *

Day 1: Favorite Character.

My favorite character has to be Mabel. In real life, I can relate to her so much and hey, who doesn't love those sweaters? Mabels just that adorkable girl that we all can relate to in one way or another, whether it be crazy clothing, extreme silliness, or even having a Pacifica or Pacifco in your life. I can really relate with all three things I just listed. I even have ,ade a replica of Mabel's shooting star sweater on a sweatshirt.

My second favorite character is Dipper. I can relate to him too, but not as much as I can Mabel. The twins are actually a tie for first for me, but I had to give Mabel the top spot. Also, what Faller Girl hasn't had a crush on Dipper? Exactly. everyone also has that moment when they just seem so intelligent or so paranoid, that someone who watches Gravity Falls compares you to Dipper. And Dipper denying his cuteness, well, it adds to the cuteness.

Third, it has to go to Soos. He's just so unlikely to be someone that has been solving mysteries with Dipper and Mabel, that it's all so more amusing to turn on the TV to the mystery solving trio. Raise your hand if you've had a Soos moment before, everyone has a moment when they just do something so stupid and then just don't even realize what they did.

Three favorite characters, there.

Day 2: Least Favorite Character

Gideon Flippin Gleeful, I hate that kid. Mabel will never date himm and he won't just understand that! He tried to kill Dipper! And he tried to steal the Shack! What the flip Gideon?! Why can't you be a normal pagent kid?! I would be fine with him if he wasn't well, him.

Pacifica Northwest. I just don't like people that get their happiness from others sadness. Enough said.

Sherif Blubs. I just don't like how he always denies that Dipper and Mabel can actually solve mysteries. It just ticks me off.

Day 3: Favorite Monster/Creature

Bill Cipher! Everyone has to love this dude! No matter how much of the bad guy he is in his one episode, I think he'll be back and ultimatly be a good guy. i like how he has everything in sight, yet still fails to beat Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, cause while it's impossible, it was possible. I also like the spin in the Rumble's Revenge codes by putting it in his POV, just very clever. Also, who now hasn't said "It's funny how dumb you are..." because of him. He's such a cool character that we forget he's holding the knife to our throats.

Day 4: Favorite Theory.

This is a theory I made myself. About (dramtic music) THE PORTAL! (dun dun ddddduuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn)

I do not believe Reverse Pines, Genderbent Falls, Our world or even another Disney cartoon is the answer. But to Cartoon Network it is! Think of the character layout of Gravity Falls, Regular show, and Adventure Time. A main character that goes around a mysterious setting fighting mythical or magical forces (Dipper, Mordici, Finn), a family member or best friend to help or be the side kick (Mabel, Rigby, Jake), someone smart to stop them from doing stupid stuff, that might have a few secrets up their sleeves (Grunkle Stan, Skipps, Princess Bubblegum),a girl that the main character likes (Wendy, Margret, Flame Princess), someone to add to the audiences amusement (Soos, MuscleMan/HighfiveGhost, BMO), a main threat or enemy (Gideon, maybe Benson, IceKing/Lich), and many minor threats (all monters and magical beings and pyhco people). Also think of all the connections, Alex Hirsch is friends with Regular Shows creator, a person that helped work on The Marvolous Misadventures of Flapjack now works on Gravity Falls, and the drawing style seem kind of simular in comparison

Day 5: Favorite AU

I love Reverse Pines, just seeing all the characters with these switched counter parts is amazing to read and I personally think if my Cartoon Network theory isn't correct, I would like to see this happen. It's fun to see bad guys as good guys and vice versa.

Day 6: Favorite outfit/sweater

You just have to love Mabel's shooting star sweater, it's the very first sweater you see on Mabel, and sets her personallity. I love to think that shooting stars mean to looks on the bright side and shine bright no matter how down you feel. And that's so Mabel! I also love the use of color by having the oppisites in effect there (yellow and purple, blue and orange). It's the only sweater seen more than once, and is a symbol on the Bill Cipher wheel, so it's definatley important.

Day 7: Scariest Moment

That breif second when the screen is blank of Dipper and Mabel when they fall from Gideon Rises. I was literally crying for a second there, thinking that was the end. In my mind it was just like "WHY ALEX HIRSCH WHY?!". Was anyone else like that? I wasn't the only one right? I can't be the only one that addicted? Right guys? Hahahahahaha right?!

Day 8: Favorite Moment

"THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST! ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" That's really all I have to say, yo guys have seen my username right?

Day 9: Favorite Minor/Backround Character

This was a hard one for me but I have to go with Candy. She's not in every episode, so I think we have the right to call her a minor character. I like how they give her the same voice as the Adventure Time creators gave BMO, it adds to her personality and just backs my Cartoon Network theory up more. I love the CanDip pairing, but hey, that's Day/Question 15. Candy just seems so lifelike yet so unlifelike at the same time that you can never decide. Also everyone's taped some kitchen utensil to themselves before right? It wasn't just me and Candy right?

Day 10: Place I'd Like to Go

MYSTERY 'S'HACK!

Enough said.

Day 11: Favorite Teenager

Tambry, we all have the day where we're just sitting with some electronic in our hands the entire time, just being all, Meh. I also kind of like her hairstyle and the fact that she never knows what's really going on until something big happens.

Day 12: Favorite Song

"Girl why you ackin so cray cray? (Cray cray) You tell me that you won't be my baaaabaaaayyyyy! We're not threatning!" Gotta love those clones. I especially love that last line because Gravity Falls is literally the goreiest show I've ever seen on Disney, ever, in history. Several Timez is also like a Gravity Falls One Direction, while 1D isn't my favorite band, it's amusing to see a Gravity Falls version.

Day 13: Guest Star I'd Like To See

Who else was scarred by Miley Cyrus' transformation? Who would like to see an episode where Mabel sees a video of a former childhood hero and goes on a adventure to change her back to a childhood hero again? I would watch that a billion zillion gagillion times.

Day 14: Creature I's Like To See

I honestly have no answer for this. Maybe something like a werewolf vampire mix? I have no clue what I would like to see next.

Day 15: Favorite Realationship

I'm so sorry WenDip fans, but I am not one of you.

CanDip 100% all the way! It's just easier to picture than WenDip. And Candy and Dipper just seem like eachother's type youknow. I just totally see a Dipper crush twist in the series somewhere.

Day 16: Favorite TV Program

If I wanted to watch a Gravity Falls TV program, it would be Tiger Fist. Who woudn't want to see a Tiger with a Fist? It's just so funny!

Day 17: Favorite Antagonist

Like my favorite Creature? Good, because Bill Cipher is my favorite villan too! I loved watching the epic mindscape showdown. With the fact that he sees everything coming yet still lost. Priceless! He's just a great character.

Day 18: Memorable Quote

"THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST! ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" Smiledip hallucinations, ypu gotta love them.

Day 19: Favorite Episode

GIDEON RISES! I was on the edge of my seat. Then they just throw me off it at the end with the behind the vending machine bit. I'm still here wondering what will be next. I think I'm going insane because of it. I screamed when Gideon took Waddles, I paused the TV and screamed into a pillow. When Dipper and Mabel weren't on the screen for a brief second after the great Gideon bot explosion, I almost died. When Dipper thought Dreamscapers was a dream, I smiled, hoping that was true. Everything about that finale was perfect.

Day 20: I Love Gravity Falls Because.

Because it's that childish, silly, adorable, mysterious, suspensful, scary, awesome cartoon, that everyine wants to be real so badly. Let me ende this with a Spongebob parody I'm gonna make, right here, right now.

I'm a Faller!

A Spongebob Goofy Goober Rock paroady, by: PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP

I' am a Faller

(YAY!)

You all are fallers!

(YAY!)

We all are Fallers!

(YAY!)

Gravity falling Gravity Fallers

(YAY!)

Put the remote away.  
Well all i gotta say when you tell me not to watch i say no way!

NO!

Way no no no no way  
I'm a Faller you say when you say i'm a Faller  
I say say it again and then i say thanks!

THANKS!

Thank you very much.  
So if your thinkin that you'd like to be like me. Go ahead and try.  
The mystery inside will set you free!  
I am a Faller!

(YAY!)

You are a Faller

ROCK

We all are Fallers!

(YAY!)

Gravity falling Gravity Fallers! YEAH!

* * *

**A/N This was all done 100% today, all of it. Not even lying.**


End file.
